


The One She Wants

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Lucrezia's self-pleasure is always heightened when she indulges in her favourite fantasy.





	The One She Wants

Lucrezia would have figured it out for herself eventually but Giulia Farnese had whispered in her ear and the ways to taste the delights of self-pleasure had been gifted to Lucrezia.

The bath was her favourite place to reach down and stroke the delicate nub until she was overwhelmed with waves of pleasure, the water surging over the sides and onto the tiled floor.

But the bed was almost as good, sometimes her fingers directly against her flesh, sometimes using the silk of her nightgown, a different sensation.

Physical stimulation wasn't always enough though; it was always better when she fantasised.

The only issue was that whoever she began thinking of always faded away to be replaced in her imagination by Cesare. It was always his name on her lips as she orgasmed.

In her most private of moments, when she could let her heart and mind be free, he was the only one she truly wanted.


End file.
